Rambut Merah
by ratri weasley
Summary: Oalah, ada cerita dibalik kebencian Lucius Malfoy terhadap orang berambut Merah. Untuk Challenge Dialog bahasa Daerah. Monggo mlipir dan review panjenengan sekaliyan...


**Dari Weasley, kita pindah ke Malfoy. Karena kesannya keluarga Malfoy itu super high class, bahasanya pake Jawa krama inggil. Tapi kalo lagi marah jadi lebih kasar, hihiiii...**

**Lucius dan Draco Malfoy adalah kepunyaan Kanjeng Ratu J.K. Rowling, sedangkan Merida Arterton hasil ngarang hore alias OC.**

**Fic ini dibuat untuk meramaikan Challenge Dialog Bahasa Daerah yang diadakan oleh Ambudaff.**

**Monggooo.. *sungkem***

* * *

><p>"<em>Duh, Mas Ayu...panjenengan kresa dados pacar kulo?<em>"1) tanya Lucius Malfoy kepada perempuan berambut merah bernama Merida Arterton, teman seasramanya di Hogwarts. Merida, yang konon merupakan kerabat jauh dari kerajaan Mangkunegaran sudah lama ditaksir oleh Lucius, yang keluarga besarnya memiliki hubungan akrab dengan keluarga Sri Sultan Hamengku Buwono ke 9. Bagaimana tidak, selain itu Merida adalah penyihir anggun dan berkelas, sehingga sukses membuat seorang Lucius Malfoy kesengsem sampai terbawa mimpi.

Bagi remaja berumur empat belas tahun seperti Lucius, mengutarakan perasaan kepada lawan jenis adalah salah satu 'pantangan' yang tidak boleh dilanggar hingga berusia lima belas tahun. Tapi , ya...namanya juga anak muda, segagah-gagahnya Lucius, dia juga pernah bandel. Mendengar ucapan Lucius, Merida menghela nafas dan berkata, _"Apunten Mas Lucius, kulo mboten saged." _2)

"_Napa ta, Dik? Kita sedaya ta, sampun celak saking kelas setunggal?_" 3)

"_Nggih, Mas, sayangipun...kulo mboten saged_."4)

"_Mer, kulo..kulo tresna sami panjenengan, lho..ngantos sedaa dalem tetap tresna! Gandrung! Wis! Dados pacarku po'o?_" 5) Lucius mulai kehilangan kesabaran. Wajah gantengnya kini kusut karena patah hati.

"_Sik, sik, tho, Mas! Kulo ugi gandrung sami panjenengan, sayangipun panjenengan sampun kados raka kakung kulo._" 6) ujar Merida sembari menenangkan Lucius.

"_Raka kakung? Wis, ben ke. Aku isih demen kok._" 7) Lucius terkejut setengah mati ketika tahu dirinya di brotherzone-kan oleh cinta pertamanya. Dadanya serasa ditusuk keris-keris sakti ditambah kombinasi tiga kutukan tak termaafkan.

"_Tapi aku wis dijodohke Romo karo Pangeran Charles, Mas..de'e kan wis ganteng, sugih, Inggris sak isine nduwe de'e kabeh._" 8)

"_Lhaaaa... Pangeran Charles? De'e Muggle tah? Ora iso, jaga getihmu, ojo diregedi!_" 9)

"_Lhaaa.. Mas ngendhika kados Aa Gym..."_ 10) celetuk Merida heran, sembari menyebut salah satu penceramah kondang dari tanah leluhur jauhnya. Dia ingat suatu kali pernah mendengarkan lagu milik si penceramah berjudul "Jagalah Hati", yang rupanya mirip dengan yang dikatakan Lucius barusan.

"_Ben wae! Arep Aa Gym, Aa Gatot, Aa Voldy pun aku ra praduli! Sing penting kowe arep dadi pacarku! Ning atiku wis ancur cur currr...gara-gara kowe! Huhuhuuu..._" 11)

Dengan air mata bercucuran, Lucius berlari meninggalkan Merida seorang diri di koridor. Bukan Lucius namanya kalo nggak melampiaskan kelebayannya pada pilar-pilar yang membingkai Hogwarts, sehingga baru lengkap rasanya jika ditambahkan lagu India sebagai back sound. Malam itu, hampir semua pilar ada jejak air matanya. Bagi orang-orang terdekatnya seperti Crabbe dan Goyle, Lucius bersikap demikian karena capek harus menjaga tata kramanya pada kehidupan sehari-hari. Ter;ebih lagi, ketika akan memeluk tiang dua sejoli Arthur dan Molly sedang kasmaran, sesekali mendaratkan ciuman. Maka, Lucius pun berlari kembali ke asrama Slytherin dengan tangisan yang makin menjadi.

Duh, nasib dicampakkan cinta pertama, Lucius jadi trauma sama orang berambut merah...

**1984**

Malfoy Manor malam ini menjadi tuan rumah dalam rangka rapat, halal bihalal sekaligus arisan Pelahap Maut (minus Voldy). Kalau sudah begini, yang orang tua berbincang-bincang mengenai rencana jahat mereka ke depan, anak-anak yang masih kecil bermain di ruang sebelah bersama Draco. Ruangan itu tentu sudah dilengkapi mantra kedap suara sehingga tidak mengganggu jalannya rapat, sampai...

"_LOMOOOOOOOOOOO!_" 12) Draco yang masih berumur tiga tahun berlari lincah dengan riang gembira ke arah Lucius. Betapa terkejutnya ia mendapati rambut sang anak disihir menjadi merah.

"_Lomo, melikca likma adalem, welninipun ablit...kelen, taaa?_" 13) lengking Draco sambil memamerkan rambut merah hasil sihiran Barty Crouch Jr. Wajah Lucius mengeras melihatnya, karena warna itu sangat mirip dengan rambut Merida, cinta pertama yang meninggalkan luka lama di relung hatinya.

"_Romo, Romo, endhasmu! Kulo ora nduwe anak!_" 14) bentak Lucius sambil berdiri dari tempat duduknya. Di hadapannya, Draco kecil mulai menangis meraung-raung sehingga tak seorangpun di ruangan itu berani angkat bicara.

"_Huaaaaa biyuuuuuung!_"15) raung Draco sambil berlari ke arah sang ibu yang kemudian menggendongnya. Narcissa memandang sinis sang suami atas kelakuan kasarnya terhadap putra tunggal mereka.

"_Duh angger putrakuu...wis ta, ojo nangis.. Mas, ojo ngono toh karo anggermu kui...wis tha, masa lalu ra usah diungkit-ungkit, mengka nangis meneh...galau meneh..._" 16) tegur Narcissa sambil menggendong Draco ke kamarnya. Semarah-marahnya ia, setidaknya Narcissa masih bisa menjaga tata krama.

"_Oalah, Lucius, taksih enget Merida nggih? Pantes menawi mriksani priyantun nduwe rikma abrit, hahahaha Dik..dik..garwanipun panjenengan..hahaha!_" 17) celetuk Bellatrix, disusul Pelahap Maut yang lain. Alhasil, Lucius hanya bisa menunduk malu.

"_Mbuh..._" 18) gumamnya sambil menyembunyikan wajah kemerahan.

**TAMAT**

* * *

><p>1) Duh cantikku, kamu mau jadi pacar saya?<p>

2) Maaf Mas, saya tidak bisa

3) Kenapa? Kita kan sudah dekat sejak kelas satu!

4) Iya, Mas, tapi saya nggak bisa..

5) Mer, saya tuh cinta sama kamu, sampe mati pun saya tetep cinta! Sayang! Titik! Jadi pacarku kenapa sih?

6) Tunggu dulu Mas! Saya juga sayang sama Mas, tapi kamu sudah seperti kakak saya.."

7) Kakak?! Ah, biarin, aku masih cinta kok!

8) Tapi aku sudah dijodohkan oleh Ayah dengan Pangeran Charles Mas, dia kan ganteng, kaya, seisi Inggris punya dia semua!

9) Lhaa, pangeran Charles? Dia Muggle kan? Nggak bisa! Jagalah darahmu, jangan kaukotori!"

10) Lhaaa Mas ngomong kayak Aa Gym...

11) Biarin! Mau Aa Gym kek, Aa Gatot, Aa Voldy aku gak peduli! Yang penting kamu mau jadi pacarku! Tapi hatiku hancur gara-gara kamu, huhuhuuuu...

12) Ayah! (Romo, tapi ceritanya Draco cadel)

13) Ayah, lihat rambutku, warnanya merah, keren kan?

14) Ayah, ayah, aku nggak punya anak!

15) Huaaaa ibuuuuu

16) Duh anakku sayang, sudahlah jangan nangis...Mas, kamu jangan gitu dong ke anakmu, sudahlah, masa lalu nggak usah diungkit-ungkit, nanti nangis lagi..galau lagi...

17) Oalah Lucius, masih teringat Merida ya? Pantes bawaannya mau marah-marah kalau melihat orang berambut merah, hahaha! Aduh dik, dik, suamimu..haha!

18) Entahlah/Au ah elap..


End file.
